


Afraid

by valeriegoldrobot



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is scared, Other, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriegoldrobot/pseuds/valeriegoldrobot
Summary: Cloud can't sleep because of a certain man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic.

Cloud couldn't sleep that night. The rest of the group decided it would be best if they rest for the night. Cloud was glad to finally be in a bed, but as he closed his eyes he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Without warning, all his memories of Nibelheim came flooding back to him. He laid there, shaking under the covers. He thought about Sephiroth and how terrifying that man truly was. 

"Why can't I just sleep peacefully for once?" He thought.

Cloud began to cry. He was afraid of Sephiroth. He knew he had to stop him, but damn that man was truly a demon. The shadows in the room all reminded him of his tormentor. Thoughts raced through his mind as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
